Pipe Conveyed Logging or Tubing Conveyed Logging are commonly employed methods for running and using logging tools in a borehole. Each utilizes a pipe or tubing string to convey the logging tools to a target depth, whether that be a casing shoe or other location. Such systems utilize a side entry sub that is positioned within the pipe or tubing string to be just uphole of the blow out preventer (BOP). Wireline that runs inside the pipe or tubing string downhole of the BOP to connect to the logging tools passes through the side entry sub and continues to surface in an annular space between the pipe or tubing string and wall of the borehole. As will be recognized by those familiar with the art, the wireline is at risk over its length in the annular space and potentially suffers the additional indignity of being yanked due to surge in a floating platform. A severed wireline in such position can be detrimental to the operation of the BOP since the severed wireline would tend to fall downhole and collect on top of the BOP. Recovery operations for a wireline in this condition are of course costly and delay planned borehole activities. Accordingly, the art would well receive improved methods and systems.